


[podfic] Untranslatable

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Academy Era, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Sickfic, eli is a cinnamon roll, made-up Chiss courtship rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.---“It’s really quite...." Thrawn said a word in Sy Bisti."Charming," Eli translated automatically, then blushed harder. “Stop flirting with me while you’re delirious,” he said, because that was the only word for what Thrawn was doing. “It’s really…disconcerting.”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Untranslatable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Sickfic, Academy Era, eli is a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Kiss, made-up Chiss courtship rituals

 **Length:** 00:43:46  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Untranslatable_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0503.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> There is a version of this podfic recorded by gondolin, also gifted to litra for #ITPE 2019, right over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405477

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621427) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
